


舞台

by DINH



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DINH/pseuds/DINH





	舞台

我是一个舞蹈演员，正经科班毕业，日日练功不敢落下，因为一旦落后于人，就可能没有活儿干。  
这些年我混的实在不怎么样，年纪不小了却还是一个哪里需要哪里搬的伴舞。  
好在随着舞蹈经验渐渐多起来，今年初我终于在一个市级舞团里跳到了首席。  
然后接到了这次的活儿。

我要给阿云嘎伴舞。  
而且还是能跟他站在他身边，贴身跳几个动作的那种。

接到这个消息的时候我在不大的家里尖叫着蹦得三尺高。

那可是阿云嘎啊！  
阿云嘎！  
我的梦中情人阿云嘎！

无意间看到那个节目，我第一眼就看到了他，然后不可自拔的沉迷上了这个男人。  
在节目里他跳过几次舞，每一次他跳舞的时候，我总是不自觉地绷紧了腰。

后来在微博上看到他大学时候演angel的照片和视频，我几乎瞬间就硬了。  
他的腰怎么能那么细，那么软，两条腿笔直修长，眼神娇俏又妩媚。每一次裙摆的摇曳都勾人心魄一般，让我的血液沸腾着往下半身跑。

我对着他的视频和照片打了很多次飞机，却总也纾解不了我对他的渴望。

现在我有机会跟他一起跳舞了！

第一次合练那天我去的很早，也第一次看到了真实的阿云嘎。

他站在那里，编舞老师在跟他说话，他微微偏着头，嘴角带着笑认真听着，头发软软的，被他梳成一个小揪揪，在他后脑勺随着他的动作摇晃，可爱得不行。  
这时候他突然转过头来，看向我。  
我的心脏在那一刻忘记了跳动。

那些微博上的赞美之词，那些彩虹屁，我一个也说不出来。

他太美了，像是一个神。  
一切用来形容美貌的词汇，竟然都配不上他，那些话根本形容不出他的艳绝。

我不自觉地咽了口唾沫，他在向我走过来。

“你好，我是阿云嘎。”  
他对我伸出手，我低头看他的手，手腕纤瘦，但有力。

“你好。”  
我伸手握住他的，温暖的手，手掌比我的小，圆圆的指尖透着粉色。  
手很快放开，我收回手，掌心黏腻。  
这练舞室过于闷热了。

我强自镇定着，压抑我过于悸动的心，快步走进卫生间。  
暗自庆幸我今天穿的很宽松。  
光握个手我就起了反应，这是青春期的时候都没有过的体验。

用刚刚跟他握过的手，握住了我硬的发疼的性器，想象那是他的手，圈住我在套弄，我居然很快就交代出来。

在卫生间把自己收拾好，我回到练舞室，他们已经开始排练。  
我走到阿云嘎身旁，紧张得不敢用力呼吸。

动作我已经练的很熟，阿云嘎似乎还没怎么练过，有些磕磕绊绊的。  
于是在双人舞的地方我随着设计好的动作轻轻揽住他，带着他跟上音乐的节奏。  
我看到他微微皱着眉头，僵了一下身体，却没有推开我，也没有说什么，直到离开，他没有对我再说过一句话。

日子一天天过去，阿云嘎的舞已经练得很熟了，他在跳舞的时候很投入，跟着音乐甩头扭腰，看住我的时，他的眼神每每吸住我的灵魂，让我甘愿沉沦。  
奇怪的是，除了开始的那几次，他跳完舞并不与我多说话。

起初我没在意，毕竟人家现在也是大明星了，实在没必要跟我们这些人亲近。  
可是我发现他似乎对别人都很好，经常请大家喝奶茶，在休息的间隙也有说有笑，每次见到我却低下头，紧紧抿住唇。

大概，是我什么时候得罪他了？  
我有些懊恼，思考自己哪里做的不对，本来想借着这次机会多接触他的，谁知道是这样的局面。

离表演的日子越来越近，我们排练的密度也开始加大。  
编舞老师不知道为什么，临时加长了我和阿云嘎的双舞时间，动作也变得更加复杂，两人间肢体的接触也变多了。  
我和阿云嘎只好经常留下加练，他练舞的时候穿的是紧身的练功服，轻薄的布料贴着他的腰臀，勾勒出他紧翘的臀部，和纤细的腰肢。  
我总是心猿意马，每次练完舞之后，我来到隔壁的浴室，都会边洗澡边回忆着他的动作，纾解克制了一天的欲望。

今天是我们去正式舞台走位的日子。

我到的时候人还很少，阿云嘎也在。  
他像往常一样，穿着紧身的练功服，弯着腰翻着在地上的包，像是在找什么东西。  
他的腰肢似乎愈发柔软了，臀高高翘着，随着他的动作摇晃，像极了求欢。  
我喉咙一紧，不敢多看他。

他起身看到我来了，脸突然红了，眼神闪躲着把手中的东西藏到身后，慌乱着逃去了卫生间的方向。

鬼使神差一般，我跟了上去。

因为是很大的表演场地，卫生间也很大，这时候没什么人，空荡荡的，连脚步声都在回响。  
我蹑手蹑脚地，像一个偷窥厕所的变态。  
走到里面看了一圈，隔间的门都是开着的，我有些失望，也是，毕竟他只是往这个方向走了而已。

我摇摇头，把脑海中那点绮丽幻想赶出去，用冷水洗了把脸。

回舞台的回廊没有开灯，只有一点日光照进来，昏昏暗暗的。  
路过一个房间的时候，我突然听见一声娇吟。  
那声音娇媚又难耐，却由拼命压抑着。

我嗤笑一下，不知道是哪对小情侣，直接在这种地方就搞了起来。

“呃啊……”  
又一声呻吟传出来，声音似乎有谢熟悉。  
我脑子里的血“蹭”地就沸腾起来。

不……不会吧……

我走近那个房间，把耳朵贴在门上。

“嗯……啊……”  
压抑的喘息和呻吟更加清晰的传到我的耳朵里，难以置信，里面的人，竟然是阿云嘎！

我喉咙干得要命，吞咽口水都让我喉咙发疼。  
莫名的愤怒吞噬着我,阿云嘎竟然在这种地方跟别人做爱！  
我轻轻转动门把手，门居然开了。

房内同样没有开灯，昏暗的房间里阿云嘎的手机是唯一的光源。  
他坐在一个箱子上，后背紧紧靠着墙。  
他的上衣被他撩起来，衣角咬在嘴里，堵住一部分呻吟，一条腿踩在箱子的边缘，一条腿折在胸前，他就这样叉着腿，暴露在我面前。  
裤子似乎是都没有穿的，折在胸前的那条腿白晃晃的，折射着手机的光。  
“嗯……”  
他一只手拿着手机，一只手在腿间动作，昏暗中我只能看到他手中动作不小，却不能窥见他的身体。

“嗯啊……唔……”  
阿云嘎仰起头，手机被他扔到箱子上，我终于有机会，看到他下身的激烈。

我耗干了眼睛，舍不得眨一下。

太骚了！阿云嘎怎么能这么骚！

他的下半身一片泥泞，在昏暗的房间里泛着水光。  
手上的动作愈发激烈，粗大的按摩棒在他的小穴间抽插着，时有时无，我甚至能听到嗡嗡的震动声。  
性器早已硬的不行，我把手伸进裤裆，那根渴望着阿云嘎东西分泌着体液，等待爱抚。  
随着他的动作我撸动起来，似乎插在他骚穴里的，不是那根冰冷的按摩棒，而是我手里的滚烫。

“呜啊……”  
阿云嘎低声啜泣着，他的手在旁边摸索了一下，拿出一块灰色的布压在脸上，深深的呼吸着。  
“呜……”  
他的声音闷闷的传过来，按摩棒也插到了最深的程度。

过了一会儿他拿下脸上的东西，用那块布握住硬邦邦的性器套弄着。  
他应该快射了，手上动作没了轻重，腿被他分得很开，我终于看清他手里的那块灰布，然后在自己手里射了出来。

那是我的内裤！  
内裤边上是胡萝卜图案，我绝对不会认错！

我被阿云嘎深深震惊了。  
这条内裤在我某次洗完澡的时候不见了，我还以为是不小心掉了，反正不过一条脏内裤，并没有不在意。  
但是它居然在阿云嘎手里！

“哈啊！”  
阿云嘎射了，他整个人软趴趴的，靠在墙上。  
腿失了力气，垂下箱子，大腿根部通红，黏腻的液体粘在上面，淫靡非常，细弱的脚腕无力的垂着。  
他垂着眼眸，胸膛还在起伏着，他喃喃低语，我听不清楚。

过了一会儿他起身收拾，我悄悄关上门，退回卫生间清理我糟糕的下半身。

排练很顺利。  
只有我心不在焉，被编导老师点名骂了好几次。

我实在没有办法。  
阿云嘎重新回到舞台上的时候手里只有一个小盒子，他把它放进背包，郑重的拉好拉链。  
他现在在我面前，眼睛湿湿的，甚至连眼尾和鼻尖，都是红的。  
我能够想象如果把他压在身下，他会是怎样一副妖娆情状。

我深吸一口气，闭上眼努力赶出脑海里的想象，跟上他的动作继续跳舞。

“停停停！”编导又发飙了，他指着我破口大骂，“你怎么回事儿！你今天都跳错多少次了！行不行啊你，你不行有的是人！”  
我不敢说什么，低着头连声道歉。

“哎呀~”  
阿云嘎的声音一直都是软软的，尾音经常拖的很重，总是像在撒娇，“哎呀没事儿的老师，他就是状态不好，等会儿他再自己练练就好啦。”

编导瞪了我一眼，没有再说什么。  
阿云嘎看了我一眼，又低下头，做好准备的姿势等着音乐重新响起。

我偷偷看阿云嘎，他似乎又脸红了。

他是不是喜欢我。

这个念头在我脑海里犹如野火燎原一般疯长。  
我仔细回想着我们相处的每一个细节。  
他每一次脸红的躲避视线，每一次我的手贴上他时他难以控制的僵硬，甚至有一次，他莫名的弄脏了裤子，却在我关心的时候丢下一句“你别管我！”  
那天的他难道也是这样的吗，在无人发现的角落，抚慰自己，闻着我的内裤射出来的吗。

阿云嘎可能真的喜欢我。  
狂喜几乎把我淹没，这个世界上还有什么比这更美好的事呢？

我不能自持，在最后一遍跟音乐的时候还是出了错。

“大家都辛苦了，明天还是同一时间开始，不熟悉动作的回去多练练！”  
编导拿着小喇叭，走之前瞪了我一眼。

大家互道辛苦，然后三三两两结伴离开，阿云嘎的助理来接他，一边帮他收拾着东西，一边跟他说着些什么。

我坐在舞台边上，把杯子里的水一口气喝干。

阿云嘎和助理走过我面前，似乎犹豫了一下，阿云嘎走回来，停住脚步问我。

“你还不走吗？”  
我看着他的眼睛，他总是这么温柔的注视着别人，让人觉得被尊重，被需要。  
“我留下再练练。”  
“好。”  
阿云嘎低下头，几秒后跟着助理离开。

空荡荡的舞台，只有我一个人，为了节约资源，只留下一个白色的大灯照在舞台上，照得我浑身发烫。

我打开音乐听了一遍，慢慢把自己融入。  
我闭着眼，跟着音乐轻轻晃动着，偶尔做几个动作。  
睁开眼的时候，阿云嘎站在舞台边上，在我刚才坐着的地方，我有些诧异，不由轻轻唤他的名字。

“阿云嘎。”  
我从来没有这么叫过他，之前大家都会在他的名字后面加一个老师，我也不例外。

“阿云嘎，”我又叫他，“你怎么回来了？”  
他咬咬唇，下了很大决心似的走过来，“有几个动作我有点不太熟悉，正好跟你一起练一下。”

他闪躲着眼神，没有看我。

我看着阿云嘎，对着他踏出一步。  
“好啊，是哪个部分呢？”  
“哎呀……就是……”阿云嘎对我突然的贴近有些慌乱，“双人舞的部分。”

“是这个部分吗？”  
音乐正好放到高潮部分，我伸手揽住他的腰，抱着他转了一个圈。

阿云嘎僵着身体跟着我转圈，并没有看我。  
我看着阿云嘎一点点变红的耳垂，装作不经意的样子，在做动作的时候对他吹了一口气。  
他颤抖了一下，耳朵变得更红了。

音乐在这时候变得更加高昂，我们的动作也越来越大，我借着舞蹈动作触碰着他的腰臀，他的背脊，在需要把他抱住的时候贴得极紧。  
阿云嘎的脸越来越红，喘息也渐渐加重，我也一样，我撩拨着他，也为他倾倒。

音乐舒缓下来，渐渐接近尾声。  
在最后一个八拍，阿云嘎推开我，一步一步往前走，我跟着他的步伐，在他软倒在舞台上的瞬间接住他，然后紧紧把他圈在怀里。  
音乐在这里戛然而止。

我们都喘着粗气，站在舞台中央，光打在他脸上，圣洁得让人想臣服。  
他的额头冒着细细的汗珠，前额的头发有一些被汗湿了，衣领也是湿的。  
我眼也不错的盯着他，他也看着我，也许是我眼神中透露的汹涌情欲过于露骨，阿云嘎挣扎着站直身子，清了清嗓子。

他已经硬了。

紧身的衣物让他避无可避，裤裆鼓鼓囊囊的一包。  
阿云嘎察觉到了我的视线，窘迫地转身想要离开。

我拉住他的手，迫使他转过身来面对着我。  
“阿云嘎。”  
我轻声叫他的名字，把手放在他的腰上。  
这动作过于亲密。

阿云嘎看着我，只是咬了咬唇。

我知道，我们之间，有些东西已经不一样了。

“再来一遍吧。”  
我拉着他回到开始的位置，做好准备的动作。  
他面对着观众席，而我则是背对着。  
他的一只手搭在我的肩膀上，此刻这只手微微颤抖。

阿云嘎。  
我要得到你。

音乐又响起来，起初并没有多少需要接触的动作，可是我的手却在他身上流连。

他的腰极细，用盈盈一握起来形容并不为过。  
也极软。  
他跟着音乐扭动腰腹，在空气里划过暧昧的弧线。

我的手贴在他的后腰上，渐渐下滑。

阿云嘎颤了一下，垂着眼眸继续做动作，簌簌的眼睫却暴露着他的情绪。  
我捏了一下，软乎乎的，很有弹性。  
我没有松开手，绕到他的身后，另一只手掐在他的腰侧。  
揉捏着他的臀，我把自己贴上去。  
早就跟着他一起硬起来的肉棒在宽松的裤子下看不出来，现在贴着他，他一定能感觉到。

“哼……”  
阿云嘎轻哼了一下，晃着腰往前躲。  
我没有制止他，放在他腰侧的手慢慢往上，划过他的肋骨，摩挲他的胸膛。

阿云嘎没有停下动作，但他的腰不着痕迹的贴回来，挺翘的屁股似有若无的，压着我的肉棒摩擦。

“骚货。”  
我在他耳边，几乎用气音说出这两个字，他被烫的一抖，缩着脖子躲开了。

他没有回头，但我能看到他连脖子都羞红了。

我贴过去，把他重新抱住。  
“我喜欢骚货。”  
说着我的手已经来到他小腹，覆在他硬挺的性器上。

“啊……”  
他顿了一下，抬手捂住嘴巴，试图堵住那声惊喘。

我把他的腰紧紧压住，覆在他的性器上，缓慢的揉搓着。  
“呜……”  
他小声呜咽着，随着我手上的动作挺腰。

“哈啊！”  
“谁让你动的？”  
我含住他红得像是要滴血的耳垂，手上用力，攥住了他的性器。  
他疼的皱眉，嘴巴泛着水光，半张着，像是在索吻。

在他嘴角落下一个吻，我手上的动作又恢复了温柔，安抚着他。

“乖，继续跳舞。”

阿云嘎喘得不行，脚下的动作也不再干净利落。  
“呜啊……”  
他的呻吟就没有停过，眼尾湿红着，连眼睫都挂着水珠，就像受惊的小兔子。

我抚摸着他的胸膛，乳尖挺立起来，顶着薄薄的T恤。  
隔着T恤揉弄着，他的声音愈发大起来。

“喜欢这样？”  
我狠狠搓过左边的乳头，果然勾起他的尖叫。

“喜……喜欢……”  
他喘息着，紧紧闭着眼睛，头往后仰，搭在我的肩上。  
我微微偏过头，舔了一下他的喉结。  
他慌乱躲避，将胸膛送到我的手里。

“喜欢我吗？”

问出这句话的时候，我心里特别没底。  
也许一切不过是我自作多情。

阿云嘎听到这句话，瞪大了眼睛，回头看我，“你怎么？！”  
我满意的看着他的表情，忍不住亲他，“不喜欢的话，刚刚不会拿着我的内裤自慰吧。”

阿云嘎羞红了脸，转过头小声嘀咕着。

“你说什么？”  
“没……没什么哒！”

我把手探进他的裤子，滚烫的热度贴着我的手传来，阿云嘎喘了一下，不再说话。

手上的动作渐渐加快。  
大家都是男人，清楚如何能让对方舒服，我的手在他裤子里动作着，故意不让他攀登上顶峰。

“呜……哈啊……”  
阿云嘎讨好的扭着腰，用屁股使劲蹭着我。  
“想要吗？”  
“哈啊……想……想……”  
他的上衣被我撩起来，左边乳尖可怜的红肿着，在他白皙的胸口格外惹眼。  
用手抚过乳尖，阿云嘎挺起胸膛，不住的娇喘。

“啊……哈啊……”

“你刚刚说什么？”  
我在他耳边吹气，把舌尖探入他的耳中。

“呜……呜啊……”  
“我……我说……又……又不是第一次了……”

阿云嘎喘息着说完话，我笑着放开了他的耳朵，专心为他侍弄肉棒。

我转到他面前，亲了亲他被自己咬红的唇。  
然后是脖颈，是锁骨，是胸膛那两粒待人采摘的茱萸。  
阿云嘎全身的每一寸皮肤，都在吸引我，我恨不得亲遍他的全身，把他拆吃入腹。

“哈啊……”  
我蹲下身，跪在阿云嘎面前。  
剥下他的裤子。

“我的内裤？”  
我抬起头，看阿云嘎。  
他有些不好意思，嘟着嘴喃喃道，“想……想要你的味道。”

在他小腹留下吻痕，我舔过他的性器。  
他的性器被我玩得泛红，体液湿哒哒的，还在不停地流。

“哈啊……”阿云嘎一只手压住我的头，粗暴的插进我口中。

我皱眉，想要退出来教训他。  
他另一只手附上来，紧紧抱住我。  
“呜……哈啊……求……求你……”

罢了，一会儿让他还回来就是。

我不是没有跟男人做过，但给男人口交我是第一次。  
好在阿云嘎插的不深，我尽力收着牙齿，勉强应对。

手抱住他的大腿，我一点点往上爬，揉捏着他的屁股。  
两瓣臀肉又软又弹，我实在爱不释手。

往他臀缝间划入一根手指，他娇喘着把我的手指夹紧。  
我拍拍他的臀，示意他放松。

阿云嘎喘息着，渐渐放松下来，我的手指也来到了他的穴口，只感觉到一片湿滑，黏糊糊的，大概是润滑剂。  
看来他自慰过后，并没有时间好好清洁。

我突然就想到他裤子脏了那次，是不是没有夹紧，屁股残留的润滑剂流出来了呢？

我的手指借着润滑插入小穴，他加大在我口中抽插的力度，我开始不适，掐着他的腰把他吐出来。

“哼嗯……”  
阿云嘎得不到满足，撒娇般的低喘，抓住我的衣领把我扯着站起来，扑过来撕咬我的嘴唇。

“唔……”  
“哈啊……”  
我们都粗重的喘，来不及吞咽的口水从我们下巴滑落，滴落胸口。

“我的内裤，哪里来的。”  
我松开阿云嘎，他趴在我肩头，大口大口喘息。  
我抱着他，抚摸他的背脊，另一只手探到他的穴口，慢慢插入。

“哈啊……”  
阿云嘎小猫似的喘，没有回答我。  
我又加了一根手指，“你偷的？”

“才不是！”  
阿云嘎的手拍在我背上，不疼不痒。

“嗯……是捡的……”  
“那天你洗完澡，落在浴室了。”

两根手指在他的小穴畅通无阻，我有些吃醋。  
他这驾轻就熟的样子，大概早就有人品尝过他的甘美。

“去偷看我洗澡了？”

我索性把三根手指都插进去，不快不慢的抽插着，小穴传来咕叽咕叽的黏腻水声。

“呜……”阿云嘎紧紧抱着我，踮起脚尖把屁股往后送，“嗯……”

“有没有一边偷看一边像今天一样自慰。”

我扶着阿云嘎慢慢坐下，他的上半身还挂在我身上，屁股翘得高高的，被我的手指玩弄着。

“唔……嗯啊……没……没有……”  
阿云嘎摆着腰，自己去够我的手。  
“啪！”  
我在他屁股上拍了一巴掌，“说实话。”

阿云嘎委屈的看着我，凑过来亲我的下巴。  
“没有哒，那天……没有插进去……”

“呵……”我轻笑，把手抽出来，他还要不够似的，摆着腰追过去。

“啪！”  
“呃啊！”  
我又在他屁股上打了一下。  
“这么这么骚！”

“呜……”阿云嘎委屈的啜泣，凑过来抱住我，“想……想要嘛……”

“衣服脱了。”  
阿云嘎红着眼睛，大眼睛里是一包眼泪。  
他起身，把自己的衣服脱得干干净净。

大灯打在他的身上，阿云嘎白得几乎刺眼。  
他在我旁边坐下来，脱了我的上衣。

他凑过来，上半身紧紧贴着我，他挺立的乳尖磨着我的，刺激着我的呼吸和脉搏。

我不动作，好整以暇的看着他。  
他撇撇嘴，对我的不解风情有些不开心。

他褪下我的裤子，急吼吼的把屁股凑过来。

我掐住他的腰，把他轻轻推开一些。  
“就这么想要我操你？”

“哼嗯……”他又撒娇，红着眼睛看我，“你……你明知故问！”

“你自慰给我看好不好。”

我笑着亲吻他，却不给他更多。  
“你自慰给我看，我就操你。”

阿云嘎咬唇，委屈的看着我。  
我差点就要把持不住冲过去扑倒他，用我硬得爆炸的肉棒好好满足他。

他垂下眼，小声开口，“你说话要算话。”

阿云嘎往后，坐到他刚刚脱下来的衣物上。

他的腿对着我打开，已经被我手指蹂躏成深红色的小穴在明亮的灯光下，翕动着渴求安慰。

阿云嘎娇嗔的看我一眼，低下头，连胸膛都带着粉色。

他的中指在穴口揉捻，然后慢慢打着圈，探入小穴。  
我的手按在裤裆上，看着他的样子，慢慢揉弄。  
阿云嘎看着我手上的动作，伸出舌头，舔了舔下唇。  
然后继续把食指往穴里送。

他慢慢增加手指，在小穴里抽动，眼神渐渐变得迷乱。

我掏出肉棒，看着他的样子，抚慰自己。

阿云嘎看到我的肉棒，手上的动作变得更快更重，本来就湿滑一片的小穴，被他插得更加泥泞不堪。

“要这个？”  
阿云嘎又伸出舌头舔了下唇，看着我的性器点头。  
“过来舔。”

阿云嘎抽出手指，爬过来，趴在我腿上，舔吸着我。

这画面我连做梦都没敢梦到过。

他那条嫣红的舌头，在我的肉棒上侍弄，他舔过每一条青筋，用嘴唇轻啄凸起的纹路，细细吮吸着龟头上的体液，他刚刚还在玩弄自己的手捧着我的睾丸，时不时用舌头舔过。

“啊……”  
我忍不住呻吟出声来。  
阿云嘎抬起头，把我的肉棒吃进口中，龟头在他的脸侧顶出淫靡的形状，他吊着眼睛，诱惑的看着我。

“啊……好了……”  
我拍拍他的脸，把他拉起来。  
他把腿分开，撑在我的两侧，小穴在我肉棒上方，滴下的润滑剂打湿了我的龟头。

“今天没戴套，放心我不会射里面的。”  
我扶着阿云嘎的腰往下压，看着他一点点把我的肉棒全部吃进小穴里。

“哈啊……”  
“呜……啊……哈啊……哈啊………”

阿云嘎喘息着，适应着体内的硬物。

他的手搭在我肩上，迫不及待地自己动起来。

他的腰肢柔软，这是我一早就看在眼里的，可他真正摇晃起来的风情，我想象的不及万分之一。

他仰起头，骑在我身上，把自己操得双眸失神。

“哈啊……”  
阿云嘎拉起我的手，往他胸前放，“嗯……揉……揉一下……”

我自然从善如流。  
他的两颗乳头都被我玩到红肿不堪，边缘印着牙印和斑驳的吻痕。  
我凑过去，咬住他的锁骨。

“啊……哈啊……”  
阿云嘎很快就没有力气。

他摇晃的幅度越来越小，最后累得趴在我肩头，收缩着内部对我撒娇。

“呜……动一下嘛……”

我把阿云嘎紧紧抱在怀里，用力坐起身，把阿云嘎往地上压。

“嗯……嗯啊……”  
动作带动着他体内的肉棒深入，阿云嘎满足的喟叹。

我抬起腰，缓缓抽出肉棒。  
阿云嘎的手还放在我胸口，他迷蒙着眼睛看我，期待着接下来的冲撞。

重新操回他的小洞，我浅浅的戳刺着，如此几次，阿云嘎耐不住的扭腰。

“呜……哼嗯……”  
“求我。”  
我说出恶趣味的台词。  
“想要就求我。”

我低下头，舔过他的乳尖。  
阿云嘎颤抖着，缩紧小穴。  
“求你……求你……”

“叫我什么？”

“呜……哥哥……好哥哥……”  
阿云嘎真的被我折磨到哭出来，眼妆早就被哭花了，在他眼下晕出一小片黑色，嘴唇艳红，像是刚饮完鲜血的吸血鬼。

我重重的操进去，猛烈的抽插。

“哈啊！啊……”  
阿云嘎尖叫着，用手紧紧按住我的腰，“呜呜……好棒……好……”

阿云嘎体内太舒服了。  
又湿又热，蠕动着把我往内里吸。  
我强忍住射精的冲动，放缓动作把自己抽出来。

阿云嘎抬起腰，却得不到满足。  
“呜……哥哥……给我……”

我用肉棒抽打着他的大腿根，那里肌肤娇嫩，被耻毛摩擦得通红。

“啊……嗯？叫我什么？”

“呜……老公！老公……快操我……”  
阿云嘎哭叫着，把屁股往我快要爆发的肉棒上凑。

“阿云嘎……”  
我抱住他，把头埋在他的胸口，再次把自己送进去，疯狂地摆动着腰。  
“哈啊……你真是……要了我的命了……”

我闷哼着在阿云嘎体内射精，脑子里一片空白。

慢慢缓过来，才想起阿云嘎应该还没射。

我愧疚的要死，居然只顾着自己享受，没有考虑到他。

我撑起身来，抚过他的性器。  
阿云嘎颤抖了一下，还在剧烈喘息着。

触手一片黏腻。  
阿云嘎射了。  
阿云嘎被我操射了。

我看着眼前的人。  
他还没有从猛烈的高潮里回过神，眼睛失焦地望着前方。

“好……好爽啊……”  
他的口水从嘴角流下，自己的精液射在肚皮上，有一些被我摩擦着带到了胸口，粘在乳头上。

他这幅样子，比起我看过最香艳的电影，有过之而无不及。

我抬起阿云嘎的腿，把被刺激得硬起来的肉棒再次插进去。

舞台很大，灯光很亮。

我还有很多，很多时间，用来慢慢地，把阿云嘎操得浑身上下，都充满我的气息。


End file.
